1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stopper cylinder which, through a lock mechanism, is capable of stopping a transported workpiece and positioning the workpiece at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-001452, has proposed a stopper cylinder that stops a workpiece, which is transported by a conveyor line having a plurality of parallel-arranged roller conveyors, at a predetermined position. The stopper cylinder includes a piston rod that is advanced and retracted in a straight line, and a lever member that engages with a forward end of the piston rod. In addition, the lever member projects from a gap between adjacent roller conveyors on the conveyor line for a predetermined length in an upward direction from the conveyor plane. The lever member functions as a stopper such that, by abutment of a transported object against a guide roller provided on the lever member, the transported object is stopped.